Darien's Confession
by Cher
Summary: Darien has something important to confess to Serena...hope it's nothing to bad!


Hey Minna! How is everyone? I'm feeling fine and dandy thanks. Well this is a fic that I got an Idea for watching the episode Treed. It is kind of similar to Kali's 'Mamoru's story.' So give her some credit too. I also borrowed some of her lines so I'm really sorry. Anyway it's set about 5 years after the R season so that would make Serena about 20 and Darien I don't know how old he would be so just guess. Also just pretend that the outers never arrived ok. Anyway Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me though I wish it did. So please don't sue cause all I've got is my computer with about 400 sailor moon documents ranging from pictures to profiles to sounds to... ok I'll shut up now anyway on with the story.  
  
Darien's confession  
By: Cher  
Email: Usachi_10@hotmail.com  
Rated: G - PG  
  
Darien and Serena were strolling through the park at a leisurely pace on a sunny afternoon. Serena had a blindfold covering her eyes. "Darien please don't tease me. I don't want to fall over." Serena reached up to pull down the blindfold but Darien pulled her hands into his. "Serena don't you trust me? We're almost there just hold my hand I promise I won't let you fall." Serena smiled and placed her hands into his. "I trust you Darien." Darien led Serena to a secluded area of the park. It was a small semi-circular garden with rose hedges surrounding it. There were roses of every different colour surrounding a marble bench. The bench had several different vines crawling over it. Darien led Serena to the bench and positioned himself behind her. "Ready?" "Ready!" Darien steadily pulled the blindfold from Serena's eyes and waited for her reaction. "Oh Darien it's beautiful. How did you find this place?" Serena turned to Darien with tears of joy in her eyes. Darien bent over and sealed Serena's lips with a loving kiss. Letting all of his love for her flow through him and into her. "Serena please take a seat." Darien led Serena to the marble bench and she eased herself onto the small bench. Humbly folding her hands in her laps she looked up to her true love with adoring eyes. "I want to tell you something Serena and I don't want you to say anything. Just to listen." Serena's eyes clouded over in confusion and she nodded cautiously. Darien bent down and sat next to Serena he placed Serena's hands into his. " It's nothing bad Serena you can relax." Serena let out a sigh of relief and looked at Darien quizzically. "Serena you may need to get comfortable cause this could take a while. You see last night I couldn't sleep there was something troubling me and I couldn't figure out why. I had that feeling of uneasiness in my stomach. You know the one when you just can't shake away that awful feeling that you've forgotten something or that really guilty feeling. Well I had that feeling last night in bed and I couldn't shake it off like I normally do. Then I started thinking of you. I tend to do that when I'm troubled, just thinking of your name seems to ease my troubles. You do that to me Serena you just ease my sorrows. Kind of like that song. 'Have I told you lately that I love you.' Well have I? I don't think I tell you enough. Sometimes I think you deserve someone better than me I tend to take you for granted. You don't deserve that by no means. Anyway I was lying in bed and I thought of the very first day that I met you. I was such a jerk to you and I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk the next few times I met you too. It's not because I hated you, or wanted to hurt you, it was just... easier. Sometimes it's easier to be cold, distant. To hurt someone else rather than be hurt yourself. I know better now, you taught me better. You stood by me Serena. You've been so strong Serena through all the times I've been with you you've been strong. I admire you for that. I admire you for many things. I don't think anything could repay you for the things you've done for me. Not even a million thanks could do it. Well please just be satisfied with one. Thank you Serena for standing by me through thick and thin. I remember when we got our memories back about the moon kingdom and Beryl took me to the negaverse. Not once did you ever give up on me. I was so horrible to you but you just stood defiant. You're so stubborn Serena and that's just one of the thousands of qualities you have. I know if I was in your position than I would have lost hope the moment you had been taken by Beryl. But not you even when you did heal me and I was stolen from you again did you give in. You just kept battling on. You are a true warrior of love Serena. I don't think I could chose another girl to be Sailor Moon. You have so many traits and they all add up and outweigh your bad points. Even if you are klutzy and you were a wimp at first, no one held the strength you did. The inner strength that makes you unique. Even though everyone doubted you in the beginning you defied them and became the person that you are today. I remember that night in Beryl's kingdom when you came to destroy her. All of your friends had died and you soldiered on. I remember the bleak room that we were in and the look in your eyes when you saw me. It wasn't anger or disgust, which any normal human would show when the love of their lives is obeying another woman, but it was love, hope and strength. Your whole face lit up at the sight of me and then Beryl ordered me to kill you. To destroy the girl that I was destined to be with. And I obeyed her I tried to destroy you and almost succeeded at that but you still looked at me with hope and love and strength. Then you bought out that locket. That symbol of our love that has lasted over a millennia. And I remembered the feeling of pureness as I touched it. I could feel your love filling every crevice of my body and wiping away all that evil energy. I can still feel it now. I can feel your strength inside me Serena. Then Beryl threw that crystal at us and all I could think of was saving you. I couldn't think of life without you. I would die a hundred deaths just to have you live Serena. The rose saved you but my fate was decided. I can still remember the feeling of the crystal shard piercing my back but the pain was blinded by my love for you and being in your arms. You looked at me with those eyes full of love and hope and strength and pureness and you smiled and told me I could call you Meatball head. Strength possesses you Serena. Any weak person would cry and curse and be pessimistic, but you don't see the bad side of things. I was dying in your arms and you told me that I could call you that dreadful nickname. You were smiling and being strong for me. And you were strong you defeated Beryl and saved the earth. Strength lives in you. You Serena are the definition of strength. You have overcome so many bumps in the road. Hell you've overcome mountains. I was thinking of all this last night in my bed I couldn't stop my mind just kept replaying scenes of the past with you. Our love has been through ups and downs yet you never stop loving me. When we were sent down to earth from the negaverse without our memories I turned back into a robot. The same robot that used to call you Meatball Head and tease you non stop. I put up my walls again and forced you out. That must have been hard for you. Harder than I can imagine. You knew of our past and you loved me with all your heart but I didn't remember a thing about us. Your strength remained though and you didn't give up even though I didn't remember. I just knew that you scared me..." "I... I scared you Darien?" " You don't know it Serena but you just have this innocent aura about you. You seem to radiate happiness and innocence. And you were creeping through my wall of ice. That's why you scared me I didn't want to let you in. I was scared of the rejection that I had been used to over so many years. Nothing in my life was constant everything I grew close to either died or left to another place far away from me. Then there was the battle with Ann and Allen. When that tree had you in its clutches all I could think of was getting to you. I didn't know why but I knew I had to save you. We fell to the ground and I passed out but the next thing I knew was the beautiful warrior staring at me so sadly. The beautiful warrior I had seen a few times in the last couple of months who seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't quite figure out why. And you were apologizing to me you told me you were sorry because of what Ann and Allen had done. That's you and your big heart again. You took my hand and held it with this loving look in your eyes, I can still feel your hand holding mine now, you told me everything would be ok. And I believed you cause I knew I could trust you. Then the blast hit us and you held my hand as we flew across the room. You never let go. You held onto me even though you were in pain. That's your strength again Serena.  
I remember how you stood up and pointed your scepter at them and you got blasted back again that's when the memories flooded my mind. I couldn't believe I had let you go for that long. All I wanted to do was to hold you close to me. To know that you were next to me was enough though. Another blast was heading towards us and you stood in front of me and took it all full on. Ann told you to renounce your love for me but you refused. I remember your words so well and your voice was so strong it didn't once falter. I remember how the realization dawned on me that you loved me with all your heart, just from those eight words I felt whole again. 'True love can't be taken away by anyone.' You told Ann that, your life was on the line and you admitted your love for me knowing that you could die by doing so. That's when I took the blast for you. That familiar feeling that you were in trouble just filled my body and I couldn't think of anything else except saving you. So I did and we were blasted back into the tree and I collapsed in your arms. The look in your eyes melted my heart and I felt loved. Truly loved by the woman of my dreams. And your love for everything saved the day. I can remember the way you hugged me with tears streaming down your face saying that everything was ok now but it was far from it. We were together for a while and I remember the pure bliss of it all. Then the dreams started. I curse my future self for sending those dreams they caused me so much pain. Not as much pain, as you would have felt. I told you I didn't want to see you anymore. I was horrible to you I ignored your face but in my mind and heart I was screaming out for you. To hold you and feel you near. I just wish I could go back in time and erase that stupid nightmare. It came and I felt despair the last thing I wanted was for you to be dead. But I couldn't live without you. My walls rose again and I went into this awful depression. No one knew but I hid it from the world I would go home and stare at photos of you and I together for hours. Just stare. I would scribble your name down a hundred times and I turned into this robot. I was scared to sleep because of the dream. Memories of you kept me awake long into the night and I finally gave in to sleep and the nightmare reminded me again. But that's nothing to what you would have felt. I can't imagine what you would have been going through. I was so cold to you and I'm sorry once again. I've done so many things to hurt you yet you love me so much. When you had the same dream I didn't know what to think so I shut you out. I remember hearing you crying at my doorstep as my heart ripped into pieces. Then that kiss on the lookout point it was bliss. After so long we were together again and I didn't care if it was wrong. I let my heart do the talking instead of my mind and was glad. So many things Serena so many rough patches of our lives yet you still stand by me and you're still strong. I think strength resides in you. I've said it so many times but it amazes me the feats you been through. That time when Prince Diamond took you to his palace and tried to brainwash you I remember that so well. You didn't let that brainwash overcome you. You didn't give in you were strong. I admire you Serena even though you don't know it I look up to you. I long to be as strong as you and I know I will be in time. I will learn to be because you will teach me. You will love me forever and that will be enough because just having you beside me makes me the richest man in the world. I don't even have to ask you if you love me because I know that from all these all these triumphs your love for me is stronger than life itself and I'm so thankful for that because without you Serena I would put up my walls and hide my emotions. I would be miserable for the rest of my life. These are all the reasons why I'm telling you I'm sorry and that I love you." Darien looked at Serena with a new peacefulness residing within him. Serena's eyes were red and puffy for she had been crying from the moment Darien said he couldn't sleep. She wiped the tears away and sniffled quietly. "I love you too Darien and you don't have to apologize to me. I understand." Darien lent down and kissed Serena's lips softly. "I did have to tell you Serena I love you. More and more each day my love grows for you. Just from little things like when you told me you trusted me to lead you through the park. My heart burst with love when you started to cry after all I had said was I couldn't sleep. I also had to tell you because there was a reason to my confession. I need to ask you something important and you needed to know all that before I asked you." Serena's eyes were still filling with tears and Darien wiped them away carefully. Pulling out a medium sized velvet box Darien kneeled down on one knee and stared at his beloved Serena. He carefully undid the clasp and lifted the box open. Sitting in the center of the box was the small moon locket. Darien opened it and the familiar music flowed from it. Serena gasped in amazement as she saw the locket. "But Darien I thought that it disappeared. How did you...? Oh Darien thank you so much." Serena flung her arms around Darien and hugged him tightly. "It just appeared in my apartment when I had the nightmare I was going to give it to you straight away but decided to save it for a special moment in our lives one that we wouldn't forget. I haven't finished yet though Serena." Darien lifted her onto the seat and placed the locket into her lap. It's romantic melody drifted into the small clearing and filled the night sky. Darien pulled out a smaller box and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. "Serena, my strong, beautiful, kind, loving, perfect, wondrous, strong Serena. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Serena stared at Darien in shock before leaping into his arms. "YES! Oh Darien YES! YES! YES!" Serena kissed him a million times before blushing as she noticed the audience that had gathered around them. Darien slipped the ring onto her fingers and helped her to her feet. The loving couple strolled happily out of the park feeling alive and ecstatic.  
  
The end! So what'd you all think? Email me with your comments k. See you soon! =) Cher!   
  



End file.
